Forbidden Love
by SvenTheRogueKnight
Summary: Unknown to Len Kagamine, he was sold to the devil as a sacrificial bride to one of Hell's most powerful daughters. He stumbles across five succubi, with each of them seeking to make Len her own. However, as he spends time with the five demons, he uncovers the true nature of his very existence. Harem fic! LenXMiku LenXLuka LenXRin LenXNeru LenXMeiko LenXIA. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another Vocaloid fanfic for you guys. This is my second Vocaloid fanfic(my first one's a two-shot, you guys can go check it out if you want) and the first one that will be a multi-chap. This idea came into my mind when I watched a couple of scenes of the anime Diabolik Lovers. Honestly, I don't like the anime itself but I do like the concept. And I figured I should try writing something with the same theme but with Vocaloid characters. Also, as opposed to Diabolik Lovers, it's the male character that will have a harem and not the female one. Anyways, please read and review, let me know your thoughts/comments, basically feedback. I'll update faster if you guys take a liking into this one. Happy reading!**

A young blond boy stood outside a large, brown mansion. He turned his gaze upwards, observing the cozy-looking abode in awe. The place was huge! This house must have at least four floors, judging from the windows. The walls were painted in plain brown and the roof patterns were painted in black. There were plenty of windows with white frames, but most of them were covered by black curtains. This house seriously looked like it was straight out of a fairytale. Really, who would be willing to spend so much money on a house like this?

The boy pulled out his phone and read his mother's text message again. The address she sent him matched the exact address of this mansion. The blond felt that something was off. He went online and checked his location. Again, his location was a match—he was in the right place and in the exact location of the address.

He pocketed his phone and sighed. He took another look at the gigantic mansion. He and his mom were moving here? He certainly didn't expect this. Sure, his mother had been getting a lot of promotions and bonuses lately, but he didn't expect that she was able to earn enough money to move into a large mansion like this one. To come think of it, she didn't even notify him prior today that they were moving. She just sent him a text message earlier this morning that they were moving along with the address of their new residence. She also told him that she was going to come here after work. Other than that, he wasn't notified at all.

He was also told to ask for the caretaker to let him in. The boy shrugged his shoulders and rang the white doorbell beside the front door. He sincerely hoped this caretaker was friendly. He didn't really want to have an asshole of housekeeper. A few minutes passed and there was still no response. He rang the doorbell again and began to tap his foot impatiently on the floor. He did this three more times.

After ringing the doorbell for the fifth time, he sighed. Some caretaker they had. How was he going to enter the mansion now? His gaze landed on the gold doorknob. Hesitantly, he reached for the shiny knob and clasped his hand around it. Slowly, he twisted it, hoping to open the door.

It worked; the large door opened before him. He scoffed at the bittersweet result. It was good that he was able to enter the house, but he wasn't too sure what to feel about the house being unlocked. Now he wonders why his mom didn't just give him a key…

He entered the large mansion with his luggage in tow. When he stepped inside, he looked around. The interior of the mansion was as spacious as its exterior hinted it to be. He smiled. He could already tell that he was going to enjoy living in this place. He gently closed the door behind him and walked forward. The walls were also painted in brown. There were a lot of paintings scattered around, some of beautiful landscapes and some of what he guessed were famous painters during the Renaissance. The place was absolutely beautiful. His smile grew at the thought.

He stopped in a large foyer area. In front of him were two pairs of stairs—one on the right and one on the left. Both led to a second floor area, where there appeared to be about seven rooms—one directly in front of the top of the stairs, three on the right and three on the left. He furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't see the point in having so many rooms when it was just himself and his mom who were going to live here. There were two hallways, one on his left and one on his right, leading to who knows where.

"Hello, anyone home?" he asked out loud. His voice echoed loudly across the halls and around the area, but he didn't receive a response. He walked forward in an attempt to be heard more clearly then spoke. "I'm Kagamine, Len Kagamine. My mom and I were supposed to move here today. Anyone here?" he spoke louder.

He was again met with silence. He shook his head. This is weird. There was supposed to be a caretaker here. When he turned his gaze to the direction of the hall on his right, he saw something that caught his attention.

There was a purple couch not too far from him and what looked like strands of teal…hair? He suddenly became wary. As cautiously quietly as he could, he approached the couch. He made sure that his footsteps made no sound at all. As he approached the piece of furniture, he got a better look—there was definitely someone lounging on that couch. Perhaps it was the caretaker?

He stopped in front of the couch. Needless to say, he was quite surprised now that he was able to see the sleeping person clearly. The person was a girl who looked around his age. She had long, teal hair that extended past her waist. She had pale, flawless skin which upon seeing made his fingers twitch. Her heart-shaped face was adorned with long eyelashes, thick black eyebrows, perfectly shaped cheeks, a cutely defined nose and luscious, plush lips. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of white short shorts. She had a nice figure, indicating that she most likely works out. She had nice, long legs as well.

This girl was absolutely, breath-takingly and unbelievably beautiful. She looked like an angel, as cliché as it sounds. He had never seen such a beautiful human being. He felt his cheeks warm up. Damn, this girl was a real hottie…

He slapped himself. He shouldn't be having such immoral thoughts. After getting a grip, he decided to wake her up. Maybe she was the caretaker his mom was talking about.

"Excuse me, miss" he began softly. As much as he wanted to wake her up, it would be rude to just shout at her. "Miss, pardon me" he repeated. A few more tries later, she wasn't waking up. He sighed. He had no choice then…

He reached a hand out to shake her awake. But when his fingers made contact with her shoulder, he gasped. She felt so _cold_. He touched the sleeping girl's forehead with the back of his hand to check her temperature, trying to ignore how heavenly it felt to graze her skin with his own. She was really cold…too cold. In fact, she was cold enough to not be alive.

He felt panic rise up in him. What if this girl was…dead?

Unable to stomach the thought, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the local ambulance. "Don't worry, I'll get help" he whispered shakily as he typed the numbers on his phone in panic. This can't be happening. There was no way a dead girl would be in this place. Was that why the doors were unlocked, because someone had already been here?

Before he could type in the last digit, he felt something enclose his wrist. His eyes widened. He slowly brought his gaze upwards to see what was holding him. It turned out to be...a hand. The fear within him increased. Slowly, with his gaze, he traced the owner of the hand.

It was the girl sleeping on the couch a few moments ago. He froze. Now, the girl was wide-awake, staring right into his eyes with her hypnotizing, forest-green eyes. He was nervous, but at the same time, he found himself incapable of human thought because this beautiful girl was looking at him. The girl just continued to stare blankly at him. So…what should he do?

Before he could answer his own question, he found himself pinned to the nearby wall and a sharp elbow right on his throat. He groaned in pain. The elbow on his throat was preventing him from breathing properly, causing him to choke uncontrollably. When he opened his eyes, he saw the teal-haired girl, her face a few inches away from him. Her face remained stoic but her eyes shone in pure anger. He was sure his cheeks were red at this point and he wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of his air supply or because he was so close to this beautiful girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked him, now gritting her pearl-white teeth. She pressed her elbow down his throat further, causing him to struggle helplessly.

"I'm K-Kagamin-e. I-I'm supposed to m-move here t-to-today" he choked out.

After he spoke, the girl removed her elbow from the boy's throat. The boy heaved in relief, glad that he was able to breath normally again. He shook his head and calmed himself down. Once his sight cleared again, his blush returned.

The girl who was previously choking him was now trapping him. Her right hand was resting on the wall beside his cheek while her left hand was resting on his shoulder. She gazed into his eyes with her own half-lidded ones. "Who are you?" she repeated, but this time in a low whisper.

The boy gulped. "I-I'm Kagamine. I'm supposed to move here today" he parroted.

The girl smiled seductively at him. "Kagamine, hm?" she trailed as she brought the hand that was resting on his shoulder up to his hair to brush his blond locks. Len groaned in pleasure. ' _More, touch me more'_ a voice inside Len whispered as the girl ran her hands through his hair.

The girl was quite amused at the effect she had on the boy. She brought her face to his neck and sniffed. She let out a silent moan upon capturing Len's scent. "You smell good" she whispered.

Len was panting. This girl was too close. Yet, he didn't want her to move away. Ever. He just wanted her to melt into him. He wanted to reach out to this girl and lock her in his arms. He didn't care even if this was so uncharacteristic of him. Something within him just wanted this girl.

His heartbeat stopped when her gaze returned to meet his own. Forest-green clashed with ocean-blue. Time stopped for Len. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something.

The girl's smile widened. Before another second passed, the girl leaned in and captured Len's lips in a passionate kiss.

Len lost control of himself. He responded to the girl's kiss eagerly. He had kissed a few girls before, but this kiss was different. He found himself addicted to this girl, to her scent, the texture of her lips and her soft skin. He felt her tongue probe at his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth and drowned into sweet ecstasy.

As the kiss went on, Len felt himself grow weaker. But for some reason, he didn't pull away. He couldn't pull away. He wouldn't pull away even if he could.

He was trapped and there was no way out.

 **A/N: That's it for chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if the fluff part seemed kinda rushed, but I promise you there will be a lot more of these rated T scenes for Len(lucky bastard). In the next chapter, Len discovers more about the truth regarding why he was sent to the mansion and et cetera. Please leave a review or a PM for your feedback, I truly appreciate it and it keeps me going. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Succubi!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! First of all, I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS I RECEIVED FROM CHAPTER ONE! WOW, I HONESTLY DIDN'T EXPECT THAT A LOT OF YOU GUYS WOULD READ THIS STORY, BUT YOU ALL PROVED ME VERY VERY WRONG. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK! THANKS TO USERS The Police of Fanfiction 2016, DinnerPlate, chi2lyn, Zhane17, ThePeasantOverlord and Guest for reviewing, users Dragonsagekyubi, PupsStar, Skull Flame, The Demon Forgotten, The Kitsune Saiyan and i love pink the neko for adding this stories to their favorites list and users joaquinamr1228, i love pink the neko, hkitty72800, The Demon Forgotten, Skull Flame, PupsStar, LadySer and Dragonsagekyubi for following! Thank you so much for the support, I really hope you awesome people keep it up! You guys are the main reason why I post these stories and I always want to know your opinion on my work. Anyways, please continue to read and review, I'll update faster if you guys really like this story. Anyways, on to chapter 2!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **The Police of Fanfiction 2016: Thank you for your review! It really makes me glad that you liked chapter one! Hopefully you'll like the coming chapters as well**

 **DinnerPlate: Thank you for your review! I'm glad that I was able to be "original" in some aspects. I actually thought about writing a Spice! related fic as well, but I just didn't know how to differentiate it from the amazing fics that are already here on this website. Oh and here's an update for you since you're awesome!**

 **chi2lyn: Thank you for your review! HAHAHA I'm sorry about that! I just couldn't think of a better label for Len. Although brides are usually female…but I just blanked out when I was writing it XD**

 **Zhane17: Thank you for your review! I remember you from my other Vocaloid fic titled "How the crybaby grew up". I'm really happy that you're still reading my works! Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me! Yes, this fic is a harem, but as you noticed…LenXMiku is my Vocaloid OTP. So if you're OTP is also Len and Miku then…you'll most likely enjoy this story because I have a lot of plans for them!**

 **ThePeasantOverlord: Thank you for your review! Yes, it is! As I mentioned in the author's note section of the previous chapter, this story was inspired by the anime.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review! I super appreciate that you're liking it so far!**

Miku moaned as she slipped her tongue further into the blond boy's mouth. For some unknown reason, she couldn't help but seek complete dominance over this boy. She forcefully entwined her tongue with his, feeling the throbbing arteries and the slightly rough patterns of the fleshy organ. She brought her arms around his neck and rested one of her palms at the back of his head to make sure he doesn't get away from her. The world could end and she wouldn't give a damn. No, not when this boy's lips were so addicting.

The tealette felt a conflagration of warmth spread through her being, igniting her usually ice-cold insides. She was filled to the brim with warmth, addicting, invigorating and alluring warmth. In fact, she might have mistaken her body to be a manifestation of hell itself because she felt so warm.

She couldn't explain why. She didn't want to explain why. All she knew was that she needed and wanted this boy. She felt stronger, much stronger than she ever has. She slept with a blue-haired boy named Kaito a few days ago but the amount of warmth and desire she felt by doing so paled in comparison to what she's currently feeling by merely kissing the blond in her arms.

Oh goodness, she's just kissing him. What more if she bedded him? The mere thought made her shiver. That would probably sate her sexual desires for a month.

She continued to explore the helpless blond's mouth. She memorized everything with her tongue—the feel of his soft, warm lips, the texture of his slippery gums, the sharpness of the edge of his teeth, his growing wisdom tooth on the far left corner of his mouth and the lusciousness of his tongue. She didn't leave an inch of the boy's mouth unexplored.

Grudgingly but reluctantly, she pulled away and quickly planted her lips on his left ear. She began to suck on his ear softly, eliciting a moan from him. Another shiver ran down her spine upon knowing that she was giving him pleasure. She rested her lips near his earlobe, wanting to make him hear her clearly.

"You're mine" she whispered huskily, continuing her nibbling "No one else can have you. You belong to me" she added. She made sure to suck extra hard to get her point across.

The boy underneath her shivered, much to her delight. Before he could reply, however, someone broke their rather intimate session.

"That's enough, Miku. Didn't I tell you to play with your toys in your room?" a stern, feminine voice declared.

Miku whimpered but pulled away, ending her lip-locking session with the blond boy. She cursed underneath her breath. Things were just getting really good too…With a scowl, she turned to the source of the voice.

"Sorry, Meiko. As you can see, I'm rather enjoying myself at the moment" she fired back sarcastically.

"Who is this child anyway? Don't you usually come over to your toys' houses? It's very unusual of you to bring one of them home with you"

Len, who grew incredibly weak during his kiss with the tealette, was able to catch his breath and steady himself before turning to the other girl that just arrived. The other girl looked a few years older than him. She had brown, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. Her heart-shaped face was defined with thick, brown eyebrows, long dark eyelashes and pink lips. She was wearing a red shirt and a pair of black shorts. Like the tealette he was just sucking face with, she looked like she was physically active as well judging from her figure. But unlike the tealatte, the brunette's curves were more womanly, indicating that she was indeed older. Also, she looked...sexier, not to mention a couple of inches taller than both him and the teal-haired girl. Similar to the tealette, her skin was also a pale, creamy white.

He shook his head to rid himself of such immoral thoughts. Shakily, he coughed and prepared to explain himself.

"I'm Len Kagamine. I'm one of the new residents of this mansion. I'm moving here today with my mother. Do you happen to be the caretaker my mom was talking about?" he butted in before Miku could speak.

Meiko turned to him with a raised eyebrow. The brunette eyed the blond boy from head-to-toe, incriminating him with her gaze. Len resisted the urge to fidget under the older woman's stare. She was kind of…scary.

"Hm, weird" Meiko started as she crossed her arms "I didn't hear anything about people coming over today" Meiko narrowed her eyes at Len. Len gulped, feeling a little frightened. The brunette sighed. "Please settle down. Proceed to the living room, I'll go ahead and confirm if you really are supposed to be here today. Miku, please accompany him"

Miku nodded and turned to Len. She flashed the blond a seductive smile. The sight was enough for Len to remember their kiss a few minutes ago. He had flashes of her curious tongue, her soft skin, her sweet lips…

Len blushed, his cheeks looking like two pieces of tomatoes upon remembering the details of their little tongue action. Miku giggled before beginning to walk ahead of him. Meiko snorted upon seeing the interaction of the two and left to go upstairs to her room.

Len followed the teal-haired girl up the stairs. He caught up to her when she opened the doors of the large room in front of the top of the steps. The tealette stepped aside and allowed him to enter first. Len did so a little warily.

When he got inside, he was surprised to find a rather comfy setup. There was a large fireplace at the end of the room, there were pieces of elegant furniture scattered around the room, there was a coffee table/tea table at the right side, a grandfather's clock on the left and a few bookshelves beside it.

"Please don't hesitate to make yourself at home" Miku's soft voice urged him. He turned his head to see the tealette walk over to a sofa set and plop down.

Shyly, he sat on the purple velvet couch across her. When he sat down, Miku looked him in the eye and smiled. She leaned against her seat and rested her palm on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you've told me your name yet?" she asked, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Honestly, she did remember him telling her a name, but she was so distracted by his scent and his warmth that she forgot. "I remember you telling me earlier, but I was a little distracted at the time so I wasn't able to catch it" she added teasingly.

Len gulped and blushed. He looked away; he might do something stupid if he didn't. "M-my name is Len Kagamine. You can call me L-Len"

He could've sworn Miku purred when she heard his name. "Nice to meetcha. I'm Miku by the way"

Len just nodded in acknowledgement. Miku's smile widened. This Len was so cute! Especially when he's looking all flustered and shy…maybe she should tease him more!

But before she could do so, the doors burst open, causing her and Len's gaze to snap towards the door. Upon recognizing who it was, Miku growled. There stood a girl that looked almost exactly like her. The only difference was, the girl's hair was blonde, her eyes were yellowish-brown and she only had one pigtail on her hair which in her opinion looked stupid as hell.

Len on the other hand, was quite shocked. This girl looked exactly like Miku! Aside from the difference in hair color and eye color, Len also noticed that while Miku had twin pigtails (that looked really cute on her), this girl only had one. Also, she was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a white tank top and a pair of cow slippers.

The blonde girl yawned as she made her way to the center of the room with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she saw her tealette look-alike, automatically putting a frown on her lips.

"Oh, hey Miku" she greeted.

"Hey yourself" Miku greeted back coldly.

The blonde rolled her eyes. When she turned to her right, she saw the blond boy. Her eyes widened.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked, catching Len's attention. The blonde girl was staring at him…alluringly. She walked over and sat beside him on the couch. She leaned forward so that her face was only an inch away from his.

Len blushed at the closeness of the blonde. He turned his reddened cheeks away before answering her previous question.

"I—I'm Len. I'm moving here today with my mother" he said for what felt like the hundredth time since he got here.

The blonde's eyes grew wider. She licked her lips and smiled seductively at him. "Oh? That's…spectacular…" she whispered as she eyed his lips. She began to lean towards him, pursing her lips in preparation for a kiss.

Before she got anywhere near Len though, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The blonde turned to the owner of the hand with a scowl on her face. She saw Miku glaring demonically at her.

Miku gritted her teeth and almost clawed the blonde on her shoulder. "He's mine. Back off, Neru"

Len blushed upon hearing Miku's words. Neru on the other hand was not pleased at all. With a roll of her yellowish-brown eyes, she removed Miku's hand from her shoulder and stepped away from Len. "Fine, no need to be such a bitch about it"

Len witnessed as Miku's forest-green eyes glowed red. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyesight. Sure enough, when he was able to look clearly, Miku's eyes were green again. But he thought he saw her eyes become red…weird. Len inwardly shrugged. This must've been a cause of his lack of energy since he kissed Miku…which he also found weird.

"Shut up" Miku grunted.

Neru rolled her eyes and turned away from her look-alike. She could go die in hell for all she cares.

Miku sighed and turned back to Len. She shot him another…hormone-stimulating smile. She approached him and sat down beside him, taking Neru's spot from earlier. As the tealette was about to tease him again, a number of footsteps approaching the room were heard by all three of them. All of them turned their gazes to the doorway and saw three other girls looking back at them.

For Len, he was able to recognize the woman in the middle—it was the brunette named Meiko from earlier. But he was unfamiliar with the two girls beside her. The young woman on Meiko's left stood as tall as she did if not maybe a few inches shorter. She had long, pink hair that ended just above her waist. She had beautiful blue eyes that were a shade darker than his. The pinkette also had black eyebrows, dark, long eyelashes, full lips and pale skin. Just like Meiko, she looked like she was a few years older than him. She had very nice curves that defined her sexy body and uh…a very nice set of… _overalls_ that made her chest look full.

The girl on Meiko's left was shorter than her and the pinkette. She looked more like Len's age and stood probably a few inches shorter than the blond boy. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and a cute white ribbon sitting on the top of her head. Her blonde eyebrows were a little thinner than the eyebrows of the other girls. Her dark eyelashes were also a bit shorter compared to the others. But what shocked Len the most about this girl was her eyes; they looked exactly like his. Same shade, same tone and same shape. Actually, now that he thought about it, she looked like she could be his sister, twin sister to be exact.

"Hello everyone!" the blonde girl chirped with a smile.

"Hey" Neru and Miku chorused at the same time.

The three girls walked towards the center of the room and sat themselves down. Meiko and the pinkette sat on the sofa set where Miku sat before going over to Len while the blonde girl sat on the loveseat beside it. All the while, Len kept his gaze on the three that just entered the room. Just who are these girls? He didn't recall his mother telling him that there were going to be at least five people in the mansion. She only told him about a caretaker. Are all these girls/women caretakers of the mansion then?

Silence ensued, making Len feel a little uneasy. He wasn't exactly comfortable being in a room with five other strangers who clearly knew each other, especially since this was supposed to be _his_ new house.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get down to business" Meiko's stern voice declared, startling Len. The brunette turned to him and shot him a friendly smile. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. According to a friend of mine, it seems you really _are_ supposed to be here today" she apologized with a curt bow.

"Huh? That's odd" the pinkette beside Meiko said as she looked at the brunette questioningly "I didn't get the memo that someone else was gonna be here today"

"Me neither"

"Me too"

"So this guy's actually a guest of ours?"

"I thought he was just one of Miku's boy toys"

"Same"

Meiko raised a hand to silence the other girls. She sighed and gazed at Len coldly all of the sudden. Len's anxiety returned. What was she looking at?

"This boy is a gift to us. They believe that he is the _key_ " Meiko explained cryptically.

Upon hearing Meiko's words, a heavy silence fell. Len felt panic threaten to overtake him. A gift? He was a gift? From who? For what? He is a key? A key to what? What kind of key? He glanced at the five girls in the room with him; he saw all of them staring at him, almost glaring at him. At the exact same time, the five girls smiled evilly at him. Each of them was staring at him like some sort of prey.

"That's…excellent…" the pinkette giggled wickedly and leaned her body forward as if to get a closer look at him.

Len suddenly felt cold. He didn't know if it was because of the room's temperature or because he was legitimately freaking the hell out. A second later, he was a hundred percent sure it's the latter; when the pinkette giggled, her blue eyes turned red. Her once cerulean orbs morphed into a glowing crimson red.

Len blinked repeatedly; perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him again? After blinking for almost a million times, the red on the pinkette's eyes remained. It was really there; her new eye color was no optical illusion. He glanced at the other girls in panic; they all had red eyes now as well. From Meiko, to Miku, to Neru, to the blonde girl and the pinkette; they all had red eyes and were still looking at him like a piece of meat.

The girls licked their lips, the mere scent of the blond boy driving their hormones into overdrive.

"Uh…on second thought…I think I'm i-in the wro-wrong place. I r-really sh-should get g-going now" the boy stammered. As quickly as he could, he stood form his seat and ran for the door. To hell with this place, he would much rather go back to their old house and spend the rest of his life there than move here.

Before he could reach the exit, he was thrown back against a wall. The boy yelped in pain. He felt some of his bones crack upon impact. He hissed as he tried to massage his back to alleviate some of the pain. The next moment, he found himself sitting on the couch with the five girls, all their red irises still glowing, around him.

Miku was sitting on his lap, Neru was on his left, the blonde girl was on his right, Meiko was behind him and so was the pinkette. They had their hands around him; some under his shirt, some through his hair and some cupping his cheeks. The boy blushed at the contact, but shivered as well due to the coldness of their touches. Seriously, what kind of people were these girls? They seemed to have no warmth in their bodies at all.

The girls leaned closer to him, flashing him their red eyes and wicked grins. Len gulped. In a frightened voice, he whispered "W-what are you?"

The girls giggled before looking at him with amused smiles and responding at the same time.

"We're succubi, of course"

Len's eyes widened further, if that was even possible? Succubi? Weren't those creatures merely figments of the imagination of the early-century writers? There was no way succubi were real, right? They were demons. And demons were supposed to be in hell. This was Earth, so they couldn't possibly be here, right? And don't succubi feed on the sexual energy of males?

Then suddenly, it clicked. Maybe that's why they were so cold, because they weren't human. Maybe that's why Miku kissed him earlier and he felt himself grow so weak. Maybe that's why these girls were staring so hungrily at him. Because they want to…drain him of his essence. Len gulped at the thought.

"Oh, believe it, little shota" Neru purred "We _are_ succubi. And as you can see, we will be sure to turn your world upside down"

Len's face grew redder to a point where his face looked like a giant cherry, much to the amusement of the girls.

"You're ours, young man. You will do our bidding…you will serve us without question" the pinkette added.

With a laugh, Meiko spoke "That's right. You're no longer just an ordinary boy. You are _our_ property—your body, your soul, your heart…all ours. Try to defy us and we will make you suffer beyond your imagination"

The girls continued to laugh evilly. Len couldn't believe it. He was basically a slave now? What was he going to do? And what were they saying about him being a key? And why was he a 'gift'? Who 'gifted' him?

Despite all these questions, one thing was for sure…

…his normal, boring life, was over.

 **A/N: Oh and by the way, I've decided to do a little 'harmless author facts' kind of thing every chapter starting here. I forgot to do this in chapter one, so yeah, I'll give two here.**

 **Harmless author facts #s 1 and 2: (1) I used to play football and basketball back in high school. I wasn't exactly good though; I was just an average player on both. (2) I was a semi-professional Call of Duty player when I was 12. I played Modern Warfare 2 with a few friends of mine and we participated in local tournaments across the country. Because of my academics, of course, I had to stop playing.**

 **There you have it for chapter 2! Please continue to read and review; let me know what you guys think about this chapter through your reviews or PMs. I really appreciate all the support from last chapter; this is the first time I've gotten this kind of support in my first chapter for all my works. Oh and I know I said I would update faster if you guys like it, but I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to update for the next week or two? I have a lot of stuff going on for school and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write the next chapter. I'll try to make time for it though, I promise. Thank you for reading and see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Adjusting

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back from the dead! No pun intended, given that it's Halloween. I'm so, so sorry for my long absence. This year has been crazy! Work and my family have been killing me. And if you guys didn't know, I'm working on a Sword Art Online fanfiction, which is actually the main reason why I haven't been able to update this fic at all. But I'm back now with a very long third chapter to hopefully make up for my seven month absence! I also apologize in advance, this chapter might be all over the place. To be honest, I've forgotten what I wanted to do with this fic, but it's slowly coming back to me as I began working on it again. Okay so this chapter is long because of the amount of detail that I tried to put in. If you're a RinXLen fan, then you're in luck! This chapter is mostly about everyone's favorite blonde pairing! Also, on a very important note:** **I have decided to switch Gumi with IA as the sixth member of Len's harem. I've thought about it and admittedly, I've grown rather fond of the IAXLen pairing the last few months. I feel like I can do more with IA than with Gumi, hence I've made the switch. If you're expecting GumiXLen, then I'm sorry to have let you down. I may still have a role for Gumi in the story, but for now, I'm sticking with IA instead of her.** **Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I GOT 12 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 2 ALONE, WHICH IS THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN A CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER SERIOUSLY MAKES UP FOR MY ABSENCE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Nijika Hoshino: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with college** **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you so much for supporting!**

 **magictoaster: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! I'm sorry to say that I can't answer that question myself. I'm still thinking whether I should include Gumi in this story. Please read the note above; as I've said, I'm replacing IA with Gumi in Len's harem. I'm sorry if you were looking forward for some LenXGumi action** **I do hope you continue reading though!**

 **Dragonmorph: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! Actually, that's why I wanted to write something different. There are a lot of great Spice! fics in the archive, but I feel like Len also has the potential to be the person who gets seduced instead of the person who does the seducing…if you get what I mean. Thank you for your support and I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Nagisa101: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **DinnerPlate: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! Hahaha, I would say most chapters of this fic are going to be graphic when it comes to you know…physical scenes. I'm sorry for being such a perv LOL HAHA. Anyways, about the personalities of the girls, they will be different, and I try to give hints on what kind of attitudes they really have (I'm glad you saw those in the last chapter). Every girl will have a series of chapters dedicated to her spending time with Len. Let's just say that those and the feedback of the readers will help this story come full circle. Please refer to my note above; I've decided to replace Gumi with IA. I think I can do a lot more stuff by pairing IA instead of Gumi with Len. Sorry for the change of heart on my part. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **euls: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And yeah, Len is a very lucky man!**

 **Yuu da best: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! Here's a long chapter for you!**

 **Hi: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in!**

 **Fireminer: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **lolrus555: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! Oops, sorry that Miku and Rin (spoilers for this next chap!) are the first ones Len will be paired with, but don't worry! I will surely pair him with the other girls in the coming chapters. I'm ecstatic to hear that you enjoyed this fic so far! I get a lot of plot bunnies in my head especially for Vocaloid characters because of the point you made, but I never get to write my ideas down. This one was obviously an exception. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please keep up the support! Hm, I'm not sure yet. I don't think I'll have to, at least not yet. But the only reason why the rating is going up to M is if I decide to write a lemon (which I've never done actually).**

 **Keirekun: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! Here's another chapter for you!**

 **.nimrod: Thank you for reviewing and tuning in! Oops, so sorry for that. Luka will have her moments with Len soon! But because I honestly have no idea how to write Luka's character since I've read mostly LenMiku and LenRin fics, I'll have to postpone the LukaXLen action later on. But I'll be sure to write about them soon enough! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for your support everyone! Now, on to chapter 3!**

He was a gift? He was surrounded by succubi? What was going on? Is he dreaming? Is he high? He could've sworn he didn't take a hit of the weed his cousin offered him a few days ago. Besides, even if he did, the effects of the recreational drug would've worn off by now.

The pinkette by his side slid a hand under the collar of his shirt. She smiled slyly as she caressed the trapped blond's skin. Poor Len shivered at the woman's touch. The feeling of her smooth hand gliding over his tanned skin almost elicited a moan from the boy. Nope. He definitely wasn't dreaming nor imagining all this.

Len took a deep breath. He should get the hell out of this place, or at least try his best to do so. Living in a house full of attractive young ladies was every teenage boy's dream. But finding out that said young ladies claimed to be demonesses was a complete nightmare. And boy, couldn't he wait to get out of this…situation.

The girls were busy caressing different parts of his body at the moment. They were touching him like how a little kid would upon receiving a baby bunny as his/her birthday present. Len bit his lower lip. He felt the flames of lust begin to creep up his senses. However, as tempted as he was, his fear for these…creatures was able to overcome his raging hormones.

He looked past the women (demons) that were all over him to get a better view of the room. There appeared to be only one way out and that was through the large double doors that he entered from earlier. The stairs should be right outside and the front door would be, if his memory served him correctly, around fifteen meters away from the bottom of the steps. He took another look around the demons that were caressing him as if he were some precious toy.

They seemed to be distracted enough with his body…as weird as that sounds. Sure, they might have some kind of supernatural strength, but it was worth a shot. Plus, he doesn't really have that much of a choice. And if he's some kind of 'gift' to them, he doubted that he would get killed if he gets caught. He'll probably be punished, but he'll most likely live. Demons tend to be rather possessive of their possessions. That is, if these demons were like the ones he saw in various movies and books. If not…well, he'd rather not think about that.

Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started a countdown in his head. He also prayed that all his years of doing track and field would help him out of this hole he's found himself in.

Three

Two

One

His ocean-blue eyes snapped open and he used all the strength he could muster to lunge forward. As he hoped, the girls on his lap fell, freeing him from their seductive grasp. Without a moment of hesitation, Len bolted for the front door. When he made it outside the room, he hopped on and slid down the railing of the stairs to conserve energy. Seconds later, he landed on the floor and immediately broke into another sprint. During the entirety of his escape, the blond boy did not look back; he just kept moving forward without anything else in mind.

Before he knew it, he was about five feet away from the front door. He smiled inwardly; he managed to dash through the halls in record time. It only took him around four seconds to reach his current position. His track coach would've been proud.

Len reached the door and clasped the door knob, ready to open the door to his freedom. His smile stretched into a grin. Outsmarting those demons turned out to be a lot easier than he thought. Those girls/demons (whatever the hell they were) didn't stand a chance against his athleticism.

As the blond attempted to turn the knob, he felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder. The coolness of the said hand seemed to seep through his skin, making him shiver from the cold. Slowly, he dragged his blue eyes towards the owner of the hand, until he met a familiar pair of forest green orbs that did not fail to rouse sinful feelings within him since he first saw them earlier.

"You seriously didn't think I was going to let you get away that easily, did you?" Miku purred in an alluring, seductive tone. The tealette gently grabbed Len's wrist, not allowing the boy to touch the door knob of the front door any further, then pinned it against the large door.

Len gulped, fear evident in his eyes. Miku grinned seductively. She reached up and jammed her fingers into the boy's blond hair. Len's breath caught in his throat. The tealette giggled. She then lowered her face to Len's neck. Len let out a moan upon feeling Miku's soft lips graze his skin. There it was again; he could feel his energy being drained from him but for some reason, he couldn't find it within himself to get away from this beautiful girl's grasp.

"You're mine, remember? All mine…" was all Len heard before he succumbed to the darkness.

Hours later, Len opened his eyes and the first thing his still-weak mind registered was the sight of a stationary ceiling fan. His brows furrowed at this; where was he? What happened to him? In a split second, his eyes widened and he shot up. His eyes frantically searched his surroundings. All he saw were usual bedroom essentials—cabinets, a large mirror, some furniture, a desk, bookshelf, et cetera. He glanced below him and saw that he was indeed lying on…a really, _really_ comfy king-sized bed. He also noticed that he was being covered by a thick, soft, fluffy fleece blanket.

He sighed. He thought he had those demons. Maybe if he didn't waste time thinking about other things, he might've been able to escape. Before he could reclaim his freedom, that teal-haired girl caught up to him and…tranquilized him. At least she didn't hurt him.

"Oh, you're awake" a soft voice declared. Len's eyes widened again and he turned to his side with a gasp. There stood the blonde-haired girl from earlier, the one that looked a lot like him. Now that he was able to look at her properly without the distracting presence of the other demons, he concluded that he was totally freaked out. How could a complete stranger (he doesn't remember having a female relative that looked so much like him) have almost the same exact physical makeup as him? And if he remembered correctly, she was also one of those demons/succubi. Anxiety began to creep up his veins.

He wasn't exactly too pumped about finding out that a _freaking_ demon looked almost exactly like him. It was a good thing this demon lookalike of his was female. It if were male…he probably would have lost it.

Len inwardly shook his head. He should really improve on entertaining the right thoughts at the right time.

"How are you feeling? You were out for a few hours" his female lookalike added.

Len gulped and looked at her in the eyes. He shivered again at seeing how the girl's eyes had the same shade of blue as his own ones. "I-I'm fine…" he stammered.

The girl smiled softly. "That's good to hear. Here, it'll make you feel better" she gingerly handed him a cup on top of a saucer with a teaspoon on the side.

Len eyed the smoking brown liquid inside the small cup warily. It looked like an ordinary cup of tea, but who knows what this demon put in there. Plus, this demon's probably upset like its other…fellow demons over his attempt to run away earlier. Actually, now that he's thought about it, why haven't those demons done anything to him yet? Surely they were angry about his attempt to escape their grasp? Maybe they planned to poison him or something…but no, that wouldn't really make sense since he was their little 'gift'.

"Come on," the petite blonde urged, her smile curving into a teasing one "I won't bite. I'm just here to give you some tea to calm your nerves down"

Len casted another wary glance towards the white cup before deciding that he should at least get the cup out of the poor girl's (demon) hands. He sighed and reached over to hold the cup and saucer with his own hands. At first, the blonde at his side refused to let go of the teacup. She only let go completely when she was sure that the boy was awake and steady enough to not spill the hot beverage on the white sheets beneath him.

When he had the teacup in his hands, Len leaned lifted it up right in front of his lips and gave the warm tea a gentle blow to cool it down. After blowing the tea three times, his gaze slowly slid to the blonde beside him. When their blue gazes met, the girl let out an amused giggle, causing Len to blush in embarrassment. To distract himself, Len brought the edge of the teacup to his lips and sipped his tea.

A few gulps later, Len sat the cup down back on top of the saucer with a smile on his face. That was some really good tea! The blonde was kidding when the tea was meant to soothe him; he feels much better now.

"Glad to see you liked it" the blonde beamed. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. Needless to say, we weren't expecting any visitors today. Plus, your scent was rather…how should I say this…I guess, a little too _pleasant_ for us" she continued with an apologetic smile. However, the girl's eyes were a different story but unfortunately Len was too distracted trying to digest her words to get a good look at her.

Len blushed again. "Oh, I-I see…" he trailed, his gaze set on the fleece blanket on his lap. This girl was embarrassing him! How was he supposed to react to something like that? While the boy's eyes were trained downwards, he saw a door at the far end of the room thanks to his peripheral vision.

Just then, an idea came into mind.

He let out a grunt and craned his neck to the side to get a better view of the door. He tried to fool the girl into believing that he was simply stretching his muscles like a normal person does when he/she wakes up. Once he got a better look at the door, the corner of his lips tilted upwards. The door was slightly open, and it doesn't look like someone's waiting for him outside. But the best part was that the door was open just enough to accommodate his lean body easily once he rushes for it. With the gap between the edge of the door and the doorway, it wouldn't be difficult at all for him to slip his body through and make a break for it. Now, all he has to do is distract this girl and he should be good to give escaping this damned mansion another shot. He bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to grin as he formulated another plan.

His hope however, was short-lived.

"Don't even think about running away again. I know you see the door open. And no, the coast _isn't_ clear for you at all. If you try running again, we might have to resort to more _forceful_ methods. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" the blonde warned softly, but with an evil grin.

Len gulped. Well that got shot down pretty fast.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, turning his head to meet the girl's gaze with his own.

Upon hearing this, the girl's demeanor suddenly changed. Her eyes became half-lidded. Her lips curved into a seductive grin. She uncrossed her long, slender legs and slowly leaned closer towards Len. As she got closer, Len felt a shiver slowly crawl up his spine. When the blonde's face was just a few inches away from his, he felt a sudden urge to just grab her and smash his lips against her delectable-looking ones. Without full control of himself, he brought a hand up to caress her cheek. The second his fingers made contact with her soft skin, he bit his lower lip to hold back a moan. What was this feeling, this sudden desire to claim this beautiful creature in front of him?

Unknown to him, the blonde that was quickly becoming the object of his carnal desire was having similar thoughts. When his skin made contact with hers, her eyes almost lolled to the back of her head in pleasure. From the moment she saw him hours ago, she had a feeling that this boy was special. Her hunch proved to be correct as she found out that he was a 'gift' for them shortly thereafter. And some amazing gift he was indeed. Normally, when a succubus has…'intimate contact', be it in the form of a passionate kiss or sexual relations with a person, the person's being becomes 'tainted'. Tainted beings are less desirable for succubi as the tainted will no longer be able to quench their thirst for sexual energy no matter what. Sure, succubi will still be able to receive sexual pleasure from them, but it won't be enough to satisfy their burning desire for pure, unadulterated sexuality. Succubi only fool around with tainted beings for pure entertainment. That's why it has become commonplace for succubi to compete when it comes to bedding humans. But this handsome boy in front of him was different. Even if Miku had already touched him, his allure didn't wane at all. He still smelled and felt like he was pure.

Her eyes narrowed. Images of how possessive Miku had been of this boy earlier flashed in her mind. She gritted her teeth inwardly. Miku was probably her closest sister, but there's no way in hell that she was giving him up to her that easily. He belonged to all five of them after all. That relieved her. He intrigued her, he really did. In fact, he intrigued her so much that she volunteered to keep watch over him until he woke up. As she waited for him to regain consciousness, she just kept staring at him, unable to believe that he was the 'gift'. Also, his allure made her act a little out of character earlier; she normally doesn't initiate contact with her toys. She simply seduces them and lets them do the work, like what she's doing to the boy right now.

Len leaned forward, so that his lips were a few centimeters away from the blonde's. His gaze shifted to her lips. There was a voice in his head that kept telling him to claim those lips and never let go.

All thoughts of escaping the cursed mansion faded from his mind. No, he didn't want to leave. He felt like he just wanted to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful girl. He leaned forward further, eager to capture the blonde's lips with his chapped ones. He closed his eyes and so did she, both anticipating the sweet taste of each other's kiss.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted before their lips could connect. Len snapped out of the trance he was in and quickly backed off the beautiful blonde. The blonde simply cursed under her breath before glaring in the direction of her cursed sister who interrupted her time with Len.

In the doorway stood Miku, her teal eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted. What was Rin doing with Len? She only agreed to watch over him as he slept, not fool around with him. She clenched her fists. Stupid Meiko. If her older sister didn't ban her from keeping watch over Len, Rin wouldn't have had the opportunity to mess around with him. After Len fell unconscious when she casted a spell on him, she tried carrying him to her room so that she'd have more time with him. Her sisters clearly didn't like the way she was acting. Len was theirs, not just hers. So Meiko ordered her to stay in her room and calm down. She was not to go out of her room until her, according to Meiko, "ovaries calmed down". She protested, of course, but one glare from Meiko was enough to make her comply. She was still no match for her older sister. Because of her absence, Rin volunteered to take care of Len instead.

"Dinner's ready. Stop kidding around like idiots" Miku remarked coldly. Rin continued to glare at her sister, while Len simply stared at Miku in fear.

"Come on, Len" Rin muttered, standing up from the bed. Len gulped and followed suit. He decided that he was going to try and not get on any one of these demons' bad side. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up to slip his shoes on. While he was putting on his left shoe, he glanced at Miku. This time, their gazes met. Miku's eyes suddenly narrowed seductively before she shot him a small smile. Len shivered and quickly averted his eyes, deciding to focus on his footwear.

Rin rolled her eyes at the exchange. Miku turned to her again and they both exchanged another glare. It seemed like through her gaze, Miku was telling Rin something along the lines of "Back the hell off him, he's mine", to which Rin simply stuck her tongue out at. When Len finally got to put his shoes on and looked up, the two succubi stopped their death stare competition and ushered Len to the dining area.

Upon entering the dining area, Len's eyes were greeted with an elegant sight. He let out a gasp; this place was incredible! There was a large chandelier right above the dining table. The sides of the room were decorated with all sorts of ornaments and displays. The dining table was a large rectangular one and there were twelve vacant chairs around it. The other succubi were already on their seats, waiting for them to arrive. Rin led Len to his seat before taking the seat beside him. Not backing down, Miku took the other seat beside Len and sat a little closer to the boy, much to his embarrassment.

While Rin and Miku continued their childish bickering, Len glanced at the food on the table. There were all sorts of dishes; there was steak, pasta, cornbread and even some salad. His mouth watered upon seeing the kind of feast laid out before him. He hasn't eaten all day, which would explain his hunger. Although it's not like he's ever not hungry. He glanced at the other succubi and found that everyone was staring at him. He shrunk under their scrutinizing gazes. Meiko simply coughed and announced that everyone may begin eating.

While the succubi sisters began to eat in silence, Len just remained frozen in his seat. He was afraid that if he reached for anything on the table, one or maybe even all of them would jump him and punish him for trying to run away from them. He just sat there, not moving a muscle save for the occasional rise and fall of his chest from his breathing. It was weird. Miku and Rin were going at it just minutes ago, but now they were acting like normal again. Not one of the succubi acknowledged him as they ate, which he was not sure if he was supposed to be glad about or not.

Meiko was almost finished with her first plate when she finally spoke up. "It's rude to keep your food waiting. Eat up. Don't worry, it's not going to kill you" she said in a stern tone.

Len let out a silent gasp, not expecting the brunette (or anyone of the succubi, for that matter) to speak up. But instead of urging him to action, Len became even more frightened to move. Another minute passed with Len not moving. Eventually, he heard an exasperated sigh from Meiko.

Meiko pinched the bridge of her nose. Len was getting pretty annoying. It didn't matter if he was the 'gift'. If he doesn't have table manners then she'd be sure to teach him some. "Len, eat your meal. We're not here to hurt you but dammit if you keep that up I sure as hell am going to" Meiko threatened, the venom in her voice apparent. She didn't think taking care of a teenage boy would be this annoying. Boys Len's age would usually be happy upon being surrounded by five attractive demons who want nothing but sexual pleasure from them. But then again, maybe that's why Len's so special.

Len quivered in fear and nodded. He shakily reached for his utensils and prepared to eat. Just then, he felt a hand rest on his arm. He looked up with widened eyes, afraid that he had done something to make one of the succubi snap. Instead, he came face-to-face with Rin's smiling face.

"Hey, relax. Just listen to big sister Meiko, eat up. The steak's really good!" Rin encouraged. Len's lips curved into a small smile, grateful for her words.

Miku on the other hand, clenched her fist underneath the table. No snide remark? No judgmental look? So if Rin flirts with Len, her sisters are fine with it? But when she wants to spend time with him in her _room_ , she was being unfair? She was probably being irrational, but she didn't care. She had a right to spend time with Len, no matter what her sisters say. After all, once she gets Len, she'll be able to…

Len began to eat, helping himself to a serving of the steak that Rin was talking about. When he took a bite, his eyes lit up. It was just as good as Rin said. He gradually began to eat like he usually would, much to the contentment of the demons around him. After that, everyone began to join in on the conversation. The sisters began talking to each other again, probably because they were already finished with their meals. The girls chatted as Len savored his meal.

The boy was able to listen in on the sisters' verbal exchange. They talked about a bevy of topics; they talked about boys, cats, they even cracked jokes amongst themselves. Midway through his meal, Len narrowed his eyes in thought. Were they really succubi? Sure, they were a lot more sexually active than most teens his age, but other than that they looked like regular high school girls. Even Miku, who was gritting her teeth earlier, was now talking to her pink-haired sister animatedly. Hm…weird.

Len finished his meal a few minutes later. He was gulping down a glass of water to wash down all the food he just ate when he heard Meiko address him again.

"Len, from now on you'll be using the room next to Neru's. It's third room to the right in the right hallway. Your luggage is already inside. Neru will accompany you there after dinner. You'll be attending school in the nearby academy with us starting tomorrow, so you better get some rest. We'll be leaving the mansion at 7:30 AM sharp. No buts" Meiko informed, glaring at the last part. Len simply nodded stiffly. The brunette sighed before standing up from her chair. "That's it, dismissed. Luka, Miku, you're on dish-washing duty tonight. Neru, go show Len to his room. And Rin…do whatever you want. I'll see you all tomorrow morning" with that, Meiko turned and left the dining area.

"Well, that's it that then. Come on, Miku. Let's go" the tall, pink-haired girl said with a nod before getting up. The others followed suit.

Len felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a blonde version of Miku. Oh, it was that Neru girl.

"Follow me" she said with a smile. Len was nervous, but followed anyway.

"See you tomorrow, Len" Rin bade with a wave before walking off in the other direction.

Len waved in response then proceeded to follow Neru upstairs. During the walk to his room, he half-debated whether he should make a break for it. But then he remembered how frightening Meiko could be and decided against it. Plus, who knows how fierce these other succubi are. Maybe one of them's even worse than Meiko when she gets pissed. He sighed and came to terms with the fact that he was going to have to spend the night here with these demons.

They stopped outside a large wooden door. Neru reached for the knob and turned it. She opened the door fully and stepped aside with her hand held out towards the doorway.

"Welcome to your new room" Neru announced with a small smile, wanting Len to enter the room first.

Len walked forward then he heard Neru flip on the light switch to brighten their surroundings. It was a beautiful room; a king-sized bed on the middle, a large wooden desk across it, another wooden door to the right which presumably led to a bathroom, some bookshelves, closets and even a coffee table. He turned to his left and saw his bag. He sighed in relief. Hopefully his things were still intact.

The boy turned to Neru and gave her a small bow "Thank you" he murmured politely.

Neru grinned and took a step towards him. Before his mind could register what was happening, Neru planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Len gasped in pleasure, feeling another wave of that weird, lustful sensation that he felt with Rin and Miku.

"Don't mention it. By the way, your uniform's already in your closet. Good night!" Neru said with a seductive wink before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

Len took a minute to calm himself down. When his hormones were pretty much under control, he closed the door and began to unpack his things. A half hour later, he was already dressed for bed…wearing nothing but his boxers. He rummaged through his pants for his phone. He unlocked the device and tried to call his mother. She had to be somewhere…hopefully…he shivered. Hopefully these demons didn't hurt her.

His mother never picked up after calling her five times. He tried to send her a text message, but there suddenly was no coverage. It seemed like something in the mansion was preventing him from contacting his mother. In the end, he just shrugged and sat his phone down on the nightstand beside his bed. He'll just try to contact her tomorrow; he was going to school with the girls anyways.

When he turned off the lights and got to bed, he fell asleep the minute the back of his head hit the soft pillow.

He woke up at around 6 the following day. After showering, he dressed in the uniform that the girls gave him last night. When he put on everything, he stood in front of the mirror and nodded to himself. He looked pretty good. The uniform consisted of black pants, white long sleeves, a red tie and a navy blue blazer. As he was checking himself out in the mirror, a thought crossed his mind that made his eyebrows furrow.

If he was a 'gift' to the succubi sisters, that meant that he was important to them to some degree, right? And from what he's seen so far from the sisters, they were really, _really_ _possessive_ of what's theirs. So if that's the case, then why was he going to school with them? If he was of value to them and they didn't want anyone else to touch him, then why were they going to let him attend school with them? Wouldn't it make much more sense if he just stayed in the mansion forever? Plus, why were they even going to school themselves? It made no sense at all.

He shook his head. For now, he had to play along. Until he comes up with an idea that's not stupid, he should just keep doing what he's doing right now. With that, he nodded and checked his phone again if he could contact his mother. There was still no coverage. He decided to go downstairs for breakfast.

When he walked in the dining area, he received catcalls and whistles from the girls.

"Woah, looking good there, Len"

"Wow, Len"

"You look really good"

Their comments made him blush. The worst was yet to come though; Miku walked up to him and placed her lips near his ear and whispered words that aroused his sexual urges.

"You're lucky we have school today and that my sisters are around. You have no idea how fast I can rip your clothes off…one of these days, I'll have you all to myself…" Miku whispered.

Len could've sworn that his head exploded in embarrassment. Meiko and the others broke the two apart and urged them to eat, causing Miku to roll her eyes. They only ate a light breakfast. After eating, they left for school in the sisters' limousine.

The car ride to the school was uneventful. All the girls except for Meiko were fast asleep, so he had nothing to do but stare out the window. He would rather not talk to Meiko knowing how fierce she can be. Len had various thoughts running through his head on the way. Who was driving this limousine? Where did they get this limousine? What were they going to do in school? How was he getting out of here?

And of course, his perverted side made an appearance. Now that he wasn't being teased anymore, Len got a good look at the girls' outfits. They were wearing black skirts and their tops were the same as his. They also wore long white socks that reached up to their knees and black sandals. They all looked really attractive. If they were ordinary high school girls, no doubt they'd have a cavalry of men bowing down their feet. That's how beautiful they all were.

They arrived in the school campus a few minutes later. When Len got out of the car, he shook his head at how big the school was. Seriously, what kind of town was this? Why were all the buildings so huge? His new school looked like a Victorian castle for crying out loud. As soon as everyone got off the car, the others headed their separate ways but Meiko made Rin and Len stay behind.

"Len, you'll have to report to the school's administrator to get your class schedule first. Rin's going with you this time. I'll see you both after class" Meiko instructed before leaving.

Rin and Len turned to each other. The blonde smiled, which Len returned nervously. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Len blushed and Rin giggled.

"The admin's office is this way" Rin announced and led the way.

Len thought about pulling his phone out to check for cell coverage, but realized that Rin will probably know what he's up to. He just let himself be dragged along by the blonde that looked so much like him.

When they were about to turn the corner, Len felt someone bump into him followed by a whimper. In panic, he turned to the person he just knocked over to check if he/she was alright.

There, on the floor, was an oddly familiar-looking girl. She had long, whitish-pink hair that went just below her shoulders. She had ocean blue eyes as well, but hers were a shade darker than his. She was wearing the school uniform, but her uniform hugged her curves…pretty damn well. Her legs were toned and she had the figure of a model. She was really, really, really beautiful. And for some reason, she looked…somewhat familiar.

Immediately, he stretched a hand out to help her up. "I'm so sorry, miss. I wasn't looking at where I was going"

The girl blinked and looked up at him. When their eyes met, both of them let out a gasp. Now that Len saw her eyes more clearly, he was now sure that he had seen those eyes before. But as for where and when…he couldn't tell.

The girl didn't seem to have the same problem though. She looked at him, seemingly unable to believe that it was him she was seeing.

"Len?" the girl whispered before quickly getting on her feet.

The sound of his name being uttered by the beautiful girl made something within him whimper. It was as if something within him…missed this voice. Shaking off the weird feeling, he furrowed his eyebrows "Excuse me, miss, but who are you?"

The question seemed to have stung the girl. She gasped, the hurt in her eyes clearly visible. Frantically, she reached for him and cradled his face with both hands.

"Len, it's me! Don't you remember me?" the girl asked in panic, her eyes darting all over his face, his body.

Len shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss. I don't remember you"

The girl's next words struck Len's heart.

"Len, it's me, Aria! I'm your wife!"

What in the hell was going on here?

 **Harmless author fact #3: I'm a huge CS:GO fan! My favorite team is Team EnVyUs and I sincerely hope they stop sucking now that they've picked up SIXER.**

 **A/N: That's it for now, folks! I hope you guys liked it. As I said, I've kinda forgotten how the plot of this story goes, but I'm getting back to it. I have no promises on when I'll be able to update again, but since the holidays are coming up, you can expect an update soon enough. Thank you so much for the love in the previous two chaps, I hope you guys keep supporting me because I get really motivated to continue writing because of your comments. If you have any questions don't hesitate to send me a PM or leave it in your review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
